Plantilla:Películas
| titlestyle = background: #4682B4 | list1 = | titlestyle = background: #AFEEEE | liststyle = background: #E0FFFF | group1 = Durante la vida de Walt Disney | list1 = Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Pinocchio Fantasia Dumbo Bambi Saludos Amigos The Three Caballeros Make Mine Music Fun and Fancy Free Melody Time The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Cinderella Alice in Wonderland Peter Pan Lady and the Tramp Sleeping Beauty One Hundred and One Dalmatians The Sword in the Stone The Jungle Book | group2 = Tras la muerte de Walt Disney | list2 = The Aristocats Robin Hood The many adventures of Winnie the Pooh The Rescuers The Fox and the Hound The Black Cauldron The Great Mouse Detective Oliver & Company | group3 = Renacimiento de Disney | list3 = The Little Mermaid The Rescuers Down Under Beauty and the Beast Aladdin The Lion King Pocahontas The Hunchback of Notre Dame Hercules Mulan Tarzan | group4 = Tras el renacimiento de Disney | list4 = Fantasia 2000 Dinosaur The Emperor's New Groove Atlantis: The Lost Empire Lilo & Stitch Treasure Planet Brother Bear Home on the Range Chicken Little Meet the Robinsons Bolt The Princess and the Frog Tangled Winnie the Pooh Wreck-It Ralph Frozen King of the Elves }} | titlestyle = background: #AFEEEE | liststyle = background: #E0FFFF | list1 = Toy Story A Bug's Life Toy Story 2 Monsters, Inc. Finding Nemo The Incredibles Cars Ratatouille WALL·E UP Toy Story 3 Cars 2 Brave Monsters University }} Aladdin and the King of Thieves Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Belle's Magical World Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World The Lion King II: Simba's Pride The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Return to Never Land Cinderella II: Dreams Come True The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Tarzan & Jane 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure The Jungle Book 2 Atlantis: Milo's Return Stitch! The Movie The Lion King 1½ Mulan II Tarzan II Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch Kronk's New Groove Bambi II Leroy & Stitch Brother Bear 2 The Fox and the Hound 2 Cinderella III: A Twist in Time The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning }} DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp The Nightmare Before Christmas A Goofy Movie Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Hercules: Zero to Hero Doug's 1st Movie Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas The Tigger Movie An Extremely Goofy Movie Recess: School's Out Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Mickey's House of Villains Piglet's Big Movie Recess: All Growed Down Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Pooh's Heffalump Movie Valiant The Wild Tinker Bell Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure A Christmas Carol Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Mars Needs Moms }} Song of the South So Dear to My Heart Mary Poppins Bedknobs and Broomsticks Pete's Dragon Who Framed Roger Rabbit James and the Giant Peach Enchanted | group2 = Otras | list2 = Tron Hocus Pocus George of the Jungle The Princess Diaries The Lizzie McGuire Movie George of the Jungle 2 National Treasure National Treasure: Book of Secrets Hannah Montana: The Movie G-Force Alice in Wonderland The Sorcerer's Apprentice Tron Legacy }} Ben and Me Donald in Mathmagic Land Goliath II The Small One Mickey's Christmas Carol Sport Goofy in Soccermania The Prince and the Pauper Prep & Landing Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice }} }}